


心狠手辣

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 存文，男精x龙男，下药 dirty talk 暴力 强奸
Series: 艾欧泽亚性癖短篇系列（BL向） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573813
Kudos: 14





	心狠手辣

精灵常来光顾敖龙的裁缝店，或许是因为便宜，或许是为了方便。他是个高大强壮的冒险者，经常需要购置新衣物。他不粗鲁野蛮，也不忙碌冷漠，反而温吞有礼，时常夸赞敖龙的手艺。敖龙被夸的有些飘飘然，就这样中了这个变态的迷惑，错误的认为他是可以亲近的对象。

精灵露出本性的速度很快。他不仅是冒险者，还是炼金行会的成员，为了可口的猎物下了大功夫搞到药物的配方。他邀请那个可爱的裁缝去喝酒，并且在那酒香四溢的杯子里放下他精心熬制的成果。于是他现在在旅馆里，得意洋洋的看着无力的敖龙倒在地板上。

“嘿。”他一脚踩在敖龙的屁股上，还用鞋底来回摩擦了一下布料，敖龙发出含混不清的呻吟，精灵可以想象得到他的裤子一定湿了一片。为了验证自己的想法，精灵蹲下来扯下敖龙的裤子，把他的双腿稍微分开一些，果然在两腿中间的地板上有一滩浅浅的水洼。

“你知道吗？”精灵拧了一把敖龙屁股上的肉，敖龙发出了不知是疼痛还是爽快的喊叫，“白玉小巷有很多妓女，我操过几个，但她们都没有你水多。”精灵改用双手温柔的抚摸他屁股的两瓣，“当然，屁股手感也没你好。”说到这里，精灵笑了起来，这让敖龙感到屈辱。他试图反抗，却发现自己真的使不上力气，出于维护自尊心，他骂精灵是个狗娘养的，让他滚蛋。

精灵停止了嘲笑，他用力拽着敖龙的头发，把对方的脑袋拎起来，敖龙对上了精灵阴沉的脸。“贱货就给我把上面这个穴闭紧了。”他抬手用力抽了敖龙一巴掌，这巴掌的力度让敖龙感觉脑袋嗡嗡作响，“你有空讲话不如把这点精力用来想想办法控制一下你那个流水的废物鸡巴，明天打扫客房的人看到你的杰作肯定会骂你祖上三代全是婊子。”

没等敖龙从疼痛中缓过来，他就觉得一阵天旋地转，视线变黑了，脑袋是说不清的混乱钝痛，耳边好像有什么撞击声——是精灵把他的脑袋用力往地上砸。“还有你的乳头，涨的跟孕妇一样，你自己没感觉吗，还是说你屁股上那个骚穴吸空气吸的太快活了你已经无暇顾及了？”敖龙只听清了这一句，接着精灵一边继续嚷嚷着污言秽语，一边用他的脑袋撞击地板。开始敖龙感觉得到脑袋被提起来，然后砸在地上，后面他的大脑充斥着疼痛与麻痹，对空间位移的感知也没有了。他所能看到的景象从模糊的色块到一片漆黑，恐惧和痛苦让他喘不上气来。敖龙想要乞求精灵，但是他似乎话也说不完整，只能从喉咙里挤出一点怪异的的声音。

精灵一开始只是发泄愤怒，后面心里竟然产生了一种奇妙的快感。他誓要让敖龙彻底失去反抗能力，到后面砸他脑袋的时候脸上都是狂热的笑容。当他注意到地板上有鼻血的时候才悻悻收手，要是砸碎了敖龙的颅骨，那就不合算了。

再疼痛开始散去的时候敖龙才逐渐意识到精灵终于高抬贵手放过他可怜的脑袋。精灵似乎耐心的等待他恢复意识，但这样体贴的举动只让敖龙对未知的对待感到更加恐惧罢了。

精灵轻轻握住敖龙的阴茎小心套弄，敖龙觉得舒服了一些，阴茎略微发涨，他现在已经顾不上自尊的问题，他渴望通过射精缓解身体的不适。但精灵一直只是轻轻的抚摸，偶尔触碰一下敖龙的龟头，敖龙的阴茎每次兴奋的颤抖时，精灵就移开了手指，不再继续抚摸。 “多攒一点，这是射精教育。”精灵轻轻拍了拍敖龙的脸颊，因为刚才的殴打已经肿起来了，“你要学会用屁股射精，而不是像正常男人一样用前面。”

看来他彻底不想让自己做一个正常男人了。这样绝望的事实让敖龙心中划过一丝反抗的念头，但因为屈服于暴力，他还是顺从的把自己的屁股撅起来。他敢打赌，要是反抗精灵，对方一定会踢碎自己的肋骨。

精灵对敖龙的反抗有点些许期待，他有点喜欢上对猎物施加暴力的感觉，不过听话也不坏。他伸手环住敖龙的腰往自己这边提了提，示意屁股抬的更高一些。

敖龙照做了。精灵满意的把自己的阴茎抵在敖龙的屁股上，感受到对方的性器官在自己臀部上拍打，敖龙竟然感觉到一种微妙的快感。于是他扭了扭腰，讨好的用屁股蹭了蹭精灵的鸡巴。精灵显然被取悦了，他赞赏意味的拍拍敖龙的屁股，快感立刻传遍敖龙的全身。

“这里再积极一点。”精灵掰开敖龙的臀瓣，用指尖轻轻戳了一下那个湿润柔软的肉穴。敖龙颤了颤，阴茎前端渗出一点体液。于是他调动那里的肌肉，说实话除了排泄的时候，他还没有那么努力过。这时候他突然觉得之前被忽视的欲望放大了，原来他的屁股是那么的渴望被填满，而且胸部也涨的难受，但是精灵不许他摸，说还没轮到。于是敖龙只好卖力的收缩自己的后穴，希望精灵大发慈悲，可以用他的鸡巴让自己尽情的射精。

精灵也感觉阴茎涨的难受了，于是把洞口扒了扒，把自己的阴茎挤了进去。插进去的瞬间敖龙就射了，肉穴谄媚的裹紧了那根粗大的肉棒。敖龙发出了不似男性的怪异尖叫，浑身乱颤，屁股胡乱的扭动着，肠道的肉壁拼命的吸附在阴茎上，好像生怕会在精灵的冲撞里被甩下去。精灵没有责备敖龙失控的乱喷精液的行为，而是低下身子用嘴唇亲昵的蹭了蹭敖龙的脖子，“舒服吗？”

敖龙脸上糊满了因为生理性快感分泌的涕泪，含糊的答应着，被精灵这样肯定让他感到开心。他感觉到精灵的睾丸压在他的屁股上，于是讨好的蹭了蹭那对囊袋。精灵一只手压着他的脖子方便后入，鸡巴被敖龙淫荡的体液浸湿了，方便他更好的抽插，把敖龙身体里面搅的天翻地覆。

精灵已经在敖龙身体里射了几次，但他还不满足。他满头大汗，致力于让敖龙的小腹被精液喂的饱饱的。他的龟头用力碾着敖龙敏感的部位，甚至凸起的青筋划过也能让敖龙舒服的大叫。敖龙的小腹已经有些发涨了，精灵用手按一下，敖龙就会发出放荡的不可思议的叫声。精灵被这声音取悦了，于是开始用力抽打敖龙的屁股。这引来了身下人新一轮的精液喷射。他几乎是哭爹喊娘的淫叫，口水和后穴分泌的液体几乎一样多。

敖龙觉得肚子鼓鼓的，沉甸甸的。餍足的野兽抽出了自己的肉棒，扯出几道粘稠的丝。敖龙保持着脸贴着地，屁股高高撅起的模样，努力让肚子里的精液不要漏出来，很像一个保护胎儿的孕妇。精灵注意到敖龙的乳头还涨着，于是问他想不想要。敖龙点点头，精灵大发慈悲的允许敖龙可以用这个姿势在地板上摩擦自己的胸部。他如蒙大赦，立刻卖力的趴在地板上磨蹭，精灵一只脚踩在他的头上，欣赏他淫荡丑陋的姿态。

敖龙终于靠胸部射了，那一瞬间他完全失去了控制，后面的肉穴门户大开，储存在里面的精液全部喷在地板上。他好像已经失去了意识，撅着屁股趴在地板上，身体微微抽搐着，浓稠的精液挂在屁股洞上一抖一抖的滴落。

精灵踢了敖龙一脚，他倒在地上，看来是真的没有意识了。于是他加重力道踢了踢，希望明天能在敖龙身体上看到一些美丽的淤痕。敖龙后面的精液还在淌，居然冒出了泡来。看来他已经没法重新过正常的生活了，精灵满足的想着，躺在旅馆的床上睡下了。

end


End file.
